


【Evanstan】完美拍檔

by chingching27



Series: 【Evanstan】連載故事 [8]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kingsman Fusion, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27
Summary: Chris可能是特工里唯一一個一點都不想出外勤的內勤技術官，尤其不想陪Sebastian出外勤。





	【Evanstan】完美拍檔

**Author's Note:**

> 主要是Kingsman設定，但也有可能加入007和《不可能的任務》裡的人員，  
> 總之就是特務AU。

早晨的完美咖啡是一個占卜儀式，對Chris Evans來說。  
幾匙咖啡豆倒入磨豆機，在香氣逐漸溢出前，從冰箱中拿出昨日剛買的冰牛奶。海藍色的瓷咖啡杯底部先倒入他試了十幾種品牌才找到的最好的焦糖漿半匙，冰牛奶拌勻，從咖啡機裡流洩出的液體讓Chris一邊倒一邊忍不住深深吸氣，陶醉地再加入最後半匙焦糖漿。  
他舉起杯子啜飲一口，滿意地揚起笑容。

他從不用量杯測試組成最棒的焦糖瑪其朵需要什麼樣的比例，隨心而為才是占卜儀式啟動的關鍵。  
今天可能是他今年最美好的一個工作日，Chris一邊吹口哨一邊把喝得見底的咖啡杯和剛剛盛著培根太陽蛋土司的盤子放進洗碗機，拎起公事包，打開了車庫的門。

 

只是他也許大錯特錯了。

 

『我不出外勤。』Chris瞪著「香檳」強調：『恐怕你有所誤會，香檳，我是技術官。我不出外勤。』  
「你當然出外勤，親愛的白蘭地。」香檳雙手交叉在她的下巴，優雅地對Chris微笑：「你跟威士忌、薑汁汽水、龍舌蘭，都出過任務，你忘了嗎？」  
『⋯⋯那都是逼不得已的情況，我看不出來現在有什麼不得已，大家都在，任何一個人都可以出外勤。』  
「『任何人』是數字意義上，白蘭地，如果我們的工作這麼簡單，也許並不需要你，只需要一個籤筒。」香檳的微笑沒有改變，漂亮得讓Chris怒火中燒：『我的工作不只是安排誰跟誰一起出任務！又，假如我的工作只是安排誰跟誰一起出任務，那難道不應該尊重我的專業嗎？我認為白蘭地，我本人，並不適合出這次的任務。我推薦薑汁汽水擔任這次的任務人員之一，又或者⋯⋯』Chris咬了咬牙：『⋯⋯雪利酒足夠優秀，他可以獨自出勤。』  
薑汁汽水抬起頭，正要發言，香檳抬手阻止了她：「很高興聽到你對雪利酒難得的中肯評論，希望你繼續保持。但很遺憾，這次任務不適合單獨出勤，你必須陪同。」

 

不待Chris再發言，香檳直接指示他應該把任務內容轉達給雪利酒的日期底限，便宣佈會議結束。一秒鐘後，所有視訊光影都消失在他們的座位上，只留下Chris和唯一一位剛好也在總部的外勤特務。  
Chris一把抓起桌上的電腦，大步離開了會議室。被留在原地的雪利酒翻了個白眼，推開椅子，很快地跟著離去。

 

Sebastian知道仕特曼的技術官很討厭他，討厭到除了公事之外從來不跟他說話，自從他正式成為仕特曼之後就是如此，他們也從來不曾搭擋出勤，當然主要原因是Chris是技術官，作為唯一的內勤人員，他不出外勤是很正常的，僅有的極少次需要出動到Chris的任務，也剛好沒有分配給Sebastian。  
他們應該是仕特曼成員中關係最疏離的同事了。

Chris，Chris，Chris⋯⋯他還是習慣在心中叫他Chris。

他們本來不是這樣的。

 

推開家門，一隻柯基犬邁著小短腿朝Sebastian狂奔而來，繞著Sebastian瘋狂轉圈，Sebastian蹲下身摸著牠的下巴，小狗抬起腿往Sebastian身上爬，親暱的舔著他的手，Sebastian抱起牠往室內走。  
「你是不是餓慘了呀？讓我們來看看有什麼好吃的。」他從櫃子裡取下一包新的狗糧，在小狗的碗裡倒入足夠的量，放下牠讓牠大快朵頤。

屋子裡靜悄悄的，Sebastian按下門邊的控制鈕，讓莫札特的C大調第二十一號鋼琴協奏曲K.467迅速取代了寂靜。他走進廚房準備晚餐，今天他花了一整個白天練習射擊，手臂已經酸得要抬不起來，大概只能熱一包炸雞塊果腹。  
炸雞塊在微波爐裡批哩啪拉亂響的時候，餐廳傳來仕特曼的訊息提醒聲，Sebatian洗乾淨雙手，一邊擦手一邊往餐廳走。  
餐廳桌面亮起了燈，一個公事包的圖案在桌面閃著光，Sebastian按下指紋，公事包打開了，下一個任務的資料迅速地鋪滿了整張餐桌。

 

Sebastian迅速掃過了最開頭的重點訊息，在看到任務地點時微微一愣，露出淺淺的笑容。他把幾個重要的關鍵字標示起來，按下封存，讓資訊與他的平板電腦同步，隨即關上餐桌的螢幕。  
他習慣性地在螢幕熄滅前看一眼「技術官留言」，那裡一如以往的空白，Sebastian毫不意外，他也早就不再為這件事情失望了。 

用著熱騰騰的晚餐配上從外面買回來的蘑菇濃湯，Sebastian想著這次的任務地點與內容，幾個可能會有幫助的資訊浮上心頭，他匆匆走到冰箱前，取下吸在冰箱上的磁鐵筆和便條紙，寫下了剛剛腦海裡的想法。  
咬著筆蓋，Sebastian沈下了臉。

 

也許這就是香檳堅持要他出這次任務的原因，他是該擁有這個機會。  
Chris會陪在他身邊，Sebastian忍不住想，這次他有他啊。

**Author's Note:**

> Chris完全不是因為討厭Sebastian，  
> 這還需要解釋嗎？XD


End file.
